Inhuman
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Jade Okaia was a princess of Outworld, one of many factions on Earth. What happens when she discovers she belongs to three factions? Divergent with a MCU/X-Men Universe twist
1. Chapter 1

**This is a MCU/X-Men Universe spin on Divergent.**

Jade looked at herself in the mirror as her bodyguard and best friend Kaya did her hair. She sighed quietly. "What is wrong, your Highness?" Kaya asked. Jade shook her head. "It is nothing." Kaya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, your Highness?" "Yes I'm sure," Jade snapped before sighing. "Sorry Kaya, I did not mean to snap.""I know you, what are you thinking about?" "What if I'm not meant to be a part of Outworld?"

"You are our Princess, why would you not be meant for Outworld?" Jade shook her head. Kaya raised an eyebrow. "Why would you not be meant to be a part of Outworld?" Jade looked at her bodyguard/best friend. Jade wanted to stay with her family in Outworld but at the same time, she wanted to protect people. And Outworld wasn't exactly known for protecting people.

But other factions...other factions were. HYDRA gave the country weapons and supplies, The Brotherhood gave them warriors, the X-Men gave them peace, and SHIELD gave them protection...after jumping off buildings for fun among other things. Jade wanted to join SHIELD, help protect people...though the jumping off building part sounded like not fun.

Kaya placed Jade tiara on her head and said" The test doesn't change who we are" "I know," Jade said.

* * *

Jade and Takeda headed off to school and Jade stopped as the train carrying the young members of SHIELD went by. She watched as some jumped off the train. A few landed hard but a group of eleven landed on their feet as if they had done it a thousand times. Admittedly, the Outworld Princess was impressed. They pushed their way into the school first.

Jade took a breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. The tests took place after lunch so Jade and Takeda had to sit in the same room as the people who teased them for being royalty. One such tormentor was Tony Stark. Thankfully Jade was called to take the test along with Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Seth Peterse, Jillian Peterse, Grant Ward, Kara Palamas, Raven Darkholme, Callisto, Jamie Cortez, and Piotr Rasputin.

Jade sat, nervously chewing her lip. She walked into the room where a young woman stood. Jade looked around nervously. "Nervous Princess?" The woman asked. "No," Jade lied. The woman just shook her head. Jade watched her. The woman got the test ready. Jade quietly watched her. The woman turned to the Outworld Princess. "I'm May and I'll be administering your test" Jade nodded.

"Are you ready?" Jade nodded. She sat back in the chair as May handed her a small cup of clear liquid. Jade drank it. She grimaced slightly. Jade closed her eyes briefly and opened them back up. May was gone and Jade was alone. She looked to the other wall. Jade frowned as she found the wall had turned into a mirror.

She slowly got up and walked over to the wall/mirror, pressing her hand to it. Jade wordlessly stared at her reflection for a long moment. She turned her head to the side suddenly and blinked in shock. There was a long line of clones of herself. Jade turned back to the mirror to see the room was now full of clones. She turned around and slowly began walking towards one of the clones.

Jade slowly circled the clone, silently staring at it. She circled the clone before heading back to the mirror, though the reflection had its back facing her. Jade slowly reached out to touch it on its shoulder. Before she could, she felt a touch on her shoulder and whirled around.

Jade found herself face-to-face with another version of herself. She blinked, staring at herself. "Choose," the clone of herself said. Jade blinked. "What?" "Choose, before it's too late." Jade glanced at the plates. Some had a knife on them, others meat. Jade looked back at her clone. "Choose," her clone repeated.

Jade looked back at the plates, but they were empty. A sudden barking noise caught Jade's attention and she jumped slightly. There was a large dog barking at her. Jade stepped back. The dog approached her. Jade backed up more. The dog still approached her. Jade wrapped her arms around herself.

Jade sat very still for a moment. A small whimper caught her attention. Jade looked up. The dog had transformed into a tiny puppy. Jade smiled and reached out for it. She pet the tiny dog for a few moments. A noise behind her made Jade look up. She was now facing a younger version of himself. Jade blinked in shock.

A sudden growling caught her attention. Jade turned back to find the puppy back to a big dog. The dog growled at her. It ran past her and at the younger version of herself. "No!" Jade shouted, standing up and chasing after the dog. She jumped at it, grabbing the dog and phasing through the ground.

* * *

Jade's eyes shot open, breathing heavily. May seemed to be shocked by the results. She grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her to a standing position. "What? What's going on?" Jade asked. "Tell your family I sent you home because the serum made you sick," May said. "What was my result?" "Outworld...and X-Men...and SHIELD"

"SHIELD," she murmured. "Your results were...inconclusive." "But that, that's not possible." "It's possible it's just very rare...they're called Inhuman." Jade stared at her in shock. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned, you are Outworld because that is what I manually entered," May said.

"So what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony? I was supposed to learn what to do. This was supposed to tell me what faction to choose, the test. We're supposed to trust the test."

"The test didn't work on you" "So what do I do?" "You have to trust yourself," the woman said before shoving Jade out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade headed back off, confused. She didn't know what was going on or what faction she would choose. The thoughts just rolled around her head. Jade sighed to herself again. This wasn't going to be easy. Somehow she wasn't just Outworld. She was Outworld and X-Men and SHIELD. It was confusing. Jade stepped into her home.

"I'm home," she called in. Syndel stepped out of the kitchen. "Jade? You're home already," she said in surprise. Jade nodded. "The uh...the serum, it made me sick," Jade lied. Syndel nodded. Jade closed the door behind her, needing time to think. She didn't know what group she would choose. Her choices now, were endless.

She could choose any one she wanted. She laid down, having some time still. Jade drifted to sleep. She had so much on her mind. She needed a nap. So she fell asleep.

* * *

Later, it was time for the choosing ceremony. Jade sat, watching the people step forward and join the factions. She watched and thought. Jade frowned to herself. She watched the others. They all went up and chose their biggest surprises were when Raven Darkholme, a member of the Brotherhood joined the X-Men, Kara Palamas, a HYDRA member joined SHIELD, and Mike Drake joined the Acolytes while his twin brother Bobby stayed with the X-Men.

Jade continued to frown. Soon, it was Takeda's turn. He stepped up and looked at the bowls. Takeda picked up the knife. He cut into his hand. Takeda held his hand over the bowl for Outworld. His blood dripped into the bowl. Takeda had chosen Outworld. He returned to his seat, everyone clapping. "Jade Okaia?"

Jade stepped up to the stage. Jade took a deep breath and cut into her hand, holding it above the desired bowl. She waited, waited to see the reactions to her choice. There were shocked gasps from all around with the faction she had chose, because it wasn't Outworld.

Instead, Jade Okaia, Princess of Outworld, chose SHIELD as her faction. Outworld was shocked at the choice. Jade looked at her parents. Kenshi was stonefaced while Syndel was smiling. Their princess had chosen a different faction. Jade stepped down from the platform and made her way over to the SHIELD seating. She ignored the surprised murmurs around her.

Jade sat with the others in SHIELD, feeling awkward. The ceremony continued on. Jade sat, ignoring the stares at her. She glanced across the room at the Outworld section, locking eyes with Takeda. He was staring sadly at his sister. Takeda gave a small shake of his head. Jade gave him a sad smile. Soon, the ceremony was finished.

Jade rose with the others. A redhead jogged next to Jade. Jade looked at her. "Who are you?" Jade asked. The girl blinked at her. "The Princess of Outworld joined SHIELD," the girl said. "So what?" Jade asked. The girl shook her head. "Nothing just...surprised." "Why? Because I'm Outworld?"

"No. Just...Why'd you choose SHIELD?" "I ah...change of scenery," Jade half-lied. The girl nodded. "What about you?" Jade asked. "I hated my faction and they hated me" "Oh," Jade nodded. The girl also nodded. "So what's your name?" Jade asked. "Jillian," the girl said.

Jade nodded at her. "It's nice to meet you." "So what's it like, being a princess?" The mocking voice of Tony Stark called out. Jade rolled her eyes."Seriously, why are you here?" Tony asked. "I wanted a change of scenery," Jade shot back.

"Go cry to your daddy Stark" a white-haired boy said. Jade blinked at the boy. "Pietro Maximoff, and don't worry I'm not gonna call you Princess" Jade nodded. "Thank you." "This is my brother Maven and my sister Wanda" Jade nodded at them. "Hello." Maven and Wanda nodded in return. "Is it just me or are you guys insane?" Jillian asked.

"No, they seem insane to me too," Jade agreed. "Hey SHIELD's not so bad. Yeah we get the crazy ones, but they get cut after stage one" Pietro said. "What's stage one?" "Can't say, Clint's dad would skin me alive" Jillian and Jade exchanged a look at that. "That sounds intimidating," Jade commented. "What;s stage one?" Pietro shrugged. "How many stages are there?" Jillian asked.

"You'll see," Pietro said.


End file.
